Bug Bite (move)
Bug Bite (Japanese: むしくい Bug Bite) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Bug Bite inflicts damage. If the target is holding a Berry, the user will eat the Berry and gain its effect. Bug Bite will not eat the target's Berry if it hits its . Bug Bite will not consume the Berry of a target that has the Ability . If the user has the Ability or is affected by , it will consume the target's held Berry without gaining its effect. The effect of a or Berry will activate before the Berry can be stolen. Berries like or Berries will be eaten by the attacker, regardless of them meeting their consumption requirement upon taking damage from Bug Bite. Generation V onward The user will now receive the effects of the target's held Berry even if it has the Ability or is affected by . Description |The user bites the foe. If the foe is holding a Berry, the user eats it and gains its effect.}} |The user bites the target. If the target is holding a Berry, the user eats it and gains its effect.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |15|15|9 |STAB='}} |15|15|9 |STAB='}} |9|9|9|STAB='}} |1, 9|1|1, 9|STAB='}} |49 42 |42|42|STAB='}} |15|15|15|STAB='}} |25|STAB='}} |STAB='}} |16|16|16|STAB='}} |15|15|15|STAB='}} |15|15|1, 15|STAB='|form=Plant Cloak}} |15|15|1, 15|STAB='|form=Sandy Cloak}} |15|15|1, 15|STAB='|form=Trash Cloak}} |15|15|1, 15|STAB='}} |13|13|13|STAB='}} |34 20 |20|20|STAB='}} |34 20 |20|20}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - and |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series If Bug Bite is used on any member of the 's team, a random food item such as a Seed, Apple, or Max Elixir in their bag is eaten by the user. Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=36 |acc=100% |eff=After attacking, it steals any recovery item the opponent is holding and uses it immediately. This has no effect on the attacker's held item. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Bug Bite had a power of 6. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Bug Bite had an energy gain of 7% and a duration of 0.45 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Bug Bite had a duration of 0.95 seconds. , , , and may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. If the enemy has a beneficial food item, such as a Berry, the user steals and eats it, gaining its effect.}} | }} |The user bites the target. If the target is holding an item, the user eats it and gains its effect.}} |It damages an enemy. If the enemy has food, you eat it.}} |It damages an enemy. If the enemy is carrying any food, you'll eat it.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Bug Bite is the only Bug-type Tough move. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=蟲咬 |zh_cmn=蟲咬 / 虫咬 |nl=Insectbeet |fr=Piqûre |de=Käferbiss |el=Τσίμπημα Εντόμου |id=Serangga Menggigit |it=Coleomorso |ko=벌레먹음 Beolle Meok'eum |pl=Ukąszenie |pt_br=Picada (games, TCG) Mordida de Inseto (anime) |es_la=Picadura de Insecto |es_eu=Picadura |vi=Bọ Cắn |ru=Укус Жука Ukus Zhuka}} Category:Item-manipulating moves de:Käferbiss es:Picadura fr:Piqûre it:Coleomorso ja:むしくい zh:虫咬（招式）